


A surprising night

by Fra1298



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed - Freeform, Assassin's Creed Syndicate, F/F, Tower of London
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fra1298/pseuds/Fra1298
Summary: Evie went to the Tower of London to recover the key Lucy Thorne had stolen from her. She didn't know the Templar was waiting her as she didn't know what is waiting for her.





	A surprising night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrjasonbloke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrjasonbloke/gifts).



Lucy was walking in her room, stroking the key for the Shroud's vault that was hanging from her neck. She had stolen it from Miss Frye more than a week ago.  
That memory, as all the other short meets with the Assassin, was printed in her mind.  
She remembered her satisfation in seeing the surprise in Miss Frye's eyes when she entered the room of the key.  
She remembered her heart beat quickened when their gazes met.  
She remembered their dialogue, and her thoughts after it about the fact that the Assassin wasn't only very beautiful, but also very smart.  
She remembered her ability in the following fight. She remembered their touches during it, and their nearness.  
She remembered the strenght with which Miss Frye had thrusted her away and then held her when she broke the window's glass.  
She remembered to have thought again how beautiful Miss Frye was when she could have seen her more calmy. When the Assassin's face was so close to her's, contorcted for the effort of holding her neck over the broken sharp glasses of the window. She remembered her adorable freckles. And her amazing greenish blue eyes, she could have drowned in them in that right moment.  
Lucy sighed. She was satisfied for her successes, but still couldn't help thinking about the Assassin. Actually, it was in part because she was expecting Miss Frye's next move. She knew the Assassin wouldn't let the key go so easily. But the young woman still hadn't did anything to recover it, and that made Lucy nervous, very nervous. Partly because she wanted to know what the Assassin was doing, what she was planning. And partly because she had realized it.  
She had realized she wanted Miss Frye.  
She desired her. And the next time they would meet, Lucy wouldn't have let her go.  
And so she did, when the Assassin went to the Tower of London, caught by a man. Lucy wasn't surprised to see her. She was surprised because she had been caught. By a man that wasn't a Templar.  
That was more than suspect. Miss Frye was the most remarkable woman Lucy had ever met. She couldn't have been caught. Unless it was a trick, Lucy understood.  
She smirked and, after a few words with the Assassin, she nodded in her direction. As she had expected, Miss Frye became tense, and looked to the Templar Guards before her. She didn't noticed another behind her, till the man hit her nape with a gun. Miss Frye moaned and collapsed to the floor.  
Her fellow tried to escape, but her Templar Guards blocked him.  
"Don't harm him" ordered Lucy, with a short look at the man "Take him out of here, and prepare to leave."  
She lowered near the Assassin, observing her with a smirk "The Shroud isn't here, but we have her now. You know your orders."

~Night

Lucy was walking impatiently in her room, when someone knocked on the door. It was a Templar.  
"The prisoner's awake" she told her.  
Lucy smiled and said "Well, finally. Have you unarmed her?"  
"Yes, Miss Thorne, she is chained in a cell, wearing just normal clothes. We have removed everything else."  
"Perfect. Now you can go" said Lucy, walking toward the Assassin's cell without another look at the other woman.  
She reached it and told the guards "You can go. Don't tell anyone she is here. Now leave." She put all her authority in her voice, and the guards, scared, left immediately after a little bow.  
Lucy smiled and opened the door. The Assassin was there, arms lifted and chained to the wall behind her. Her legs were chained too, at the cell's floor. The light of the moon illuminated her toned body in the darkness of the cell. Her head was bowed.  
Lucy was going to talk, but the Assassin anticipated her.  
"Miss Thorne" she said, with a sarcastic tone "it's a pleasure to see you again."  
"For me it truly is, Miss Frye." Lucy smiled, knowing how true her words were.  
Finally, the Assassin lifted her head and met her gaze. Her eyes seemed silver grey in the light of the moon.  
"I bet on it." She made a pause, then she added "Well, congratulations, Miss Thorne, you have surprised me. But don't illude yourself: I won't tell anything to you. You can torture me how long you want, but I won't betray my brother and the Assassins."  
Her determination shone through her voice and eyes, making her, from the Templar's point of view, also more beautiful, if it was possible.  
Lucy smiled, came close to her and perched herself next to the Assassin, who was still looking at her with a gaze that could have cut the steel. "I know that. So I have prepared a very different programme."  
Probably something in her voice, in the way it lowered, hadn't convinced Miss Frye at all, because the Assassin tensed slightly. She seemed puzzled though.  
Lucy felt her smile became a predatory one, and added "Actually, I wasn't thinking at torture at all, Miss Frye." That only made the Assassin's confusion to grow.  
Lucy smiled more widely at the view of her adorable frow, and decided that the time of words was ended. She approached the Assassin's face and licked her ear. She felt Miss Frye to tense even more and to take breath to said something. But Lucy didn't want her to talk, to ruin the moment. So she took her earlobe between her teeth and sucked it hard. The Assassin winced and moaned, and Lucy smiled. She had dreamed about that sounds. They were far better than she had immagined.  
The Templar then moved her mouth on her neck, giving Miss Frye a little break.  
The Assassin breathed deeply and asked "W-what are you doing?"  
"Shh" Lucy continued to kiss her and moved her hands under Miss Frye's vest.  
The Assassin's breath quickened, and Lucy gently caressed her belly to calm her. She didn't expected Miss Frye to be like this, and either her to be so tender with her. But she liked both that facts a lot.  
Soon her desire overwhelmed her, and Lucy lowered herself and lifted Miss Frye's vest a bit. She observed fascinated her toned abdominal, delicately running an hand on them.  
Then her admiration turned into hunger, and her tongue took the place of her fingers. She kissed and bitten her toned belly, marking it and making Miss Frye to writhe and moan.  
Suddendly, she stopped. "Miss Thorne?" She called her.  
Lucy stopped as well and lifted her gaze to meet the Assassin's. She was surprised to see how tormented and confused her beautiful eyes was.  
"Can you please kiss me?" Miss Frye's voice was pleading.  
Lucy understood how effort it was for her to ask it like this, so she just decided to please her.  
The Templar straightened herself and took the Assassin's face between her hands. She gently stroked it, and the following moment she was kissing her.  
It was a great emotion to finally kiss her, though Miss Frye didn't reciprocate immediately. She kissed her slowly to make her comfortable.  
It was only when she felt Miss Frye kissing her back that Lucy bit her lower lip, asking her the access. A moment later, the Assassin gave it to her, and their tongues met.  
It was so a wonderful feeling that Lucy couldn't resist anymore: she wanted that woman. Right in that moment.  
Miss Frye seemed to share her desire, Lucy felt the rattle of the chains that the Assassin was tugging to make her hands to reach her. And that made the Templar to smile in a way that few things can do.  
Suddendly, the Assassin pulled away and looked at her straight in the eyes. She was panting, and her adorable freckled cheeks were flushed, but her gaze was penetrating and firm when she said "Free me."  
It wasn't a request, it was an order.  
Lucy swallowed before the intensity of her gaze and the dark promises in it. She just couldn't help pleasing her.  
Slowly, she liberated her arms and her legs from the chains, and the moment later they were kissing again.  
Miss Frye wasn't shy anymore, she touched her body and said "Tell me we are alone here" through the kisses.  
Lucy smiled and answered "If we weren't, I wouldn't have started. I knew that if I had I wouldn't have been able to stop."  
The Assassin chuckled, straddled Lucy and pulled away.  
The Templar tried to follow her face to kiss her again, but Miss Frye kept her down. Then her gaze became serious and clear and she asked "Where are my things?"  
Lucy blinked twice. "What?" She asked, trying to sit.  
Miss Frye kept her down again and said "You've heard me."  
Lucy tightened her jaw, the Assassin had tricked her. She hold back the rage and the pain, and answered "I didn't ask it to the Templar Guards, so I don't know."  
Miss Frye frowned, and Lucy asked "So, what now? Are you going to finally kill me, Miss Frye?"  
"No. I'm going to leave and to recover the key you stole from me as soon as I can." She forced Lucy's arms over her head and chained them to the wall. "So we'll probably meet again, Miss Thorne."  
And then she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, my friend!


End file.
